Breaking the Unknown Laws
by Nentikobe
Summary: There are certain laws in the universe that exist to protect the well being of everyone. But someone is out to break these laws experimenting on souls and messing with broken hearts in the process. Abandoned for now, but who knows what the future holds..
1. Prolouge

****

Author's note: Hello! And welcome to my lovely little FFX fic. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and so I've decided to finally run with it and see how far I can get. 

Now, I have this thing where if my fanfics get too long, I tend to not finish them. Also, if a sequel comes out before I finish writing a sequel of my own, I usually scrap the whole thing. I don't know why, I just…do that.

So anyway, I'm going to try my best to finish this before FFX-2 comes out. If I don't, I may still continue, depending upon how far I get and how attached I become.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! No reviews saying, "U LIKE TOTLY SUCK" or whatnot. Such things only prove your immaturity. I shall delete them.

Now please note: Though FFX is said to have been rather linear, there are some aspects of it that the player can change and dictate and whatnot. This story is based upon MY GAME. Some things I may have done slightly differently and hence may have come out differently than you might remember them from your game. If you would like an explanation for anything that I have put into my story, simply ask me. I'm a rather nice person, so I'll probably insert a small author's note or something…

Also, though I do live in the U.S. and won't be able to play FFX-2 until December (unlike the Japanese who've had it since March _) I have done my research and know a tid bit about the plot line and some of the characters. I have incorporated much of what I know into my story, though I have left out a few characters. But be rest assured, my story is much different from what I contemplate FFX-2 shall be.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this wonderful game known as Final Fantasy X. Wish I did, though.

Though do note, I have bribed Rikku into sneaking into Lulu's closet and stealing her dress and moogle doll, and I have also hired Cloud from Final Fantasy VII to kidnap Tidus and Kimahri for me. ;D

PROLOUGE

****

Two years ago

The first thing he remembered when he came to after falling into a world of darkness was the sensation of being completely submerged in water. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been underwater, but his lungs felt as though he had just taken in one large breath and was now ready to stay under for a long time.

It has been said that the most talented of blitzers could sleep underwater if they wanted to. Now, he just so happened to be one of these blitzers, and hence knew this rumor to not be true at all. But he could still stay underwater for quite some time, just not forever.

He opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. He had been floating in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his legs. Looking around, he realized that he was in the ocean. He couldn't be too far from land, for the water was no more than fifteen feet deep. It was clear, and he could make out every rock and plant that dotted the floor.

He knew these waters. He had swum here before. But…it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. The dream…it had ended. Or had it? He then remembered something that the fayth in the Macalania temple had said to him.

"Let us create a new sea for you to swim."

Maybe that's just what they had done.

Unfurling from his fetal position, he stretched out his arms and legs. Then, looking upwards, began to kick and rise to the surface, breathing out as he did.

He broke through the surface and tossed back his head, flinging his bleached hair out of his face. Looking straight ahead of him he saw what he had felt he would never see again. He began to swim as fast as he could to shore. Once he could touch bottom, he broke into as close to a full run as one can in the water until he reached the beach.

Once he was beyond the reach of the waves he fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He clutched a fistful of sand in his right hand and sat up. He slowly opened his hand, watching as the sand trickled out of it.

"Welcome home, Tidus," came a soft voice from behind him.

Tidus rotated his upper body around and saw a young boy wearing a blue hooded shirt. It was the fayth in the temple of Bevelle.

The fayth slowly walked around him, staring ahead at a large grouping of skyscrapers in front of them. Tidus turned back and faced forward as well, though keeping his eyes on the fayth, who simply stood there and said nothing.

"How…why…" Tidus began.

"Yes?" the fayth asked, turning his head to look at him.

"It's just that, I'm…alive. I think. But…the dream…I thought the dream ended!" Tidus stuttered, unable to form the words as fast as his brain was sending them to his mouth.

The fayth looked back at the city. "It did."

"But I'm still here!" Tidus cried, standing up. He walked over and stood in front of the fayth. "Zanarkand is still here!" He gestured towards the city with his left arm.

A bemused smile spread across the fayth's face. He looked up at Tidus and said softly, "You didn't think we would actually let you fade into non-existence, did you?"

Tidus blinked. "I…I wasn't sure what to think. I wasn't sure exactly what would happen when you all…woke up, or whatever."

The fayth let out a childish giggle and shook his head. "Silly. You're our children, all of you. You, this city and everyone in it."

"But weren't you tired of dreaming?"

"But we're _not_ dreaming anymore. Now…we are remembering."

"Remembering?"

"We fayth are on the farplane now. We no longer need to dream nor do we any longer need Yu Yevon to create this Zanarkand." said the fayth, looking back up at Tidus.

Tidus grew quiet, not knowing how to reply to this. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun and peered up at the city. Then, smiling and looking down at his feet, a random thought popped into his head.

"What about the others?"

The fayth raised his eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look.

"You know! Yuna and Rikku and Wakka and Lulu and Kimahri! What happened to them?"

"They are in Spira, enjoying the eternal calm," the fayth replied.

"And what about…Auron?"

"He, too, is on the farplane. Finally able to rest after ten agonizing years."

"Hmm," Tidus replied.

"It's what he wanted. You know that. He accomplished what it was that kept him in the land of the living whilst he belonged in the realm of the dead. He is happier now. Everyone is."

"Yeah, I suppose they are," Tidus spoke heavily. "Can I…ever go back?"

"Go…back?"

"Yeah, go back to Spira."

The fayth let out a sigh. "No."

A muscle tightened in Tidus' stomach; his eyes grew suddenly wide. "Wha…what? Why not?"

"There are…rules. Rules that must be followed."

"What rules?" Tidus demanded. "Why can't I go back?"

"You didn't want to return to Zanarkand?"

Tidus diverted his eyes downward and bit his lower lip. 

"It's not that. I do want to return to Zanarkand, but…I'd only want to go back to Spira to visit, you know? Why couldn't I just do that? I mean, they're my friends, and I…"

"You might see them again, some day."

"Might?"

"I'd explain it to you if I could, but you are still alive, and so I can't."

Tidus squinted his right eye and raised an eyebrow. "That…doesn't make sense."

"It will one day," the fayth replied, turning his head to look up at Tidus. "And you need not worry about it."

Tidus grew silent and let out a sigh.

"Now go," the fayth said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Go, into the city, to your home. You are home, so go to it. Be happy."

Tidus glanced at the fayth and took a few reluctant steps forward. He stopped and turned around only to find the fayth gone. 

He stood there for a moment, bewildered. Then Tidus whipped back around and with a cry of "Woohoo!" he took off running towards the buildings of the city that was the Zanarkand that never sleeps, the Zanarkand of the dream of the fayth, a wide smile upon his face.

He was home. Tidus was finally home.


	2. Chapter 01

**AN:** All righty, then. Here is the first official chapter of my story. I do hope you like it. I worked hard on it. I really did. My wrists and fingers are like, cramping up and not moving properly. 

All: O_O

Now, we enter the realm of original characters thought up by me. These character belong to me, especially since some of them are based upon and/or named after characters from a completely original story that I began writing a few months ago that I kind of have big plans for. I'm really bad at coming up with names, so I just re-used a few. :P

And I was asked whether or not Sin destroyed the dream Zanarkand in the beginning of FFX. Well, he attacked it, but whether or not the entire city was all-out destroyed is beyond me. But, just hold your chocobos, it'll all be explained.

Special thanks to Ashì for telling me whether or not this sucked. And no, I AM NOT TELLING YOU THE PLOT! You'll find out like the rest of the world in time. ^_~

And one more thing. I'm currently a college student and I'm in the process of moving into an apartment, so, it may be a while before I update again. But I will! Oh yes, I will.

**Disclaimer:** Considering that you are taking time out of your life to read an FFX fic, I'm assuming that you must be at least (or maybe even more) as obsessed with FFX as I am. I also assume that you yourself shall know the difference between which characters are mine and which characters belong to Squenix.

Now read on, and enjoy.

****

CHAPTER ONE

"Lum-dee-da-dum. Lum-dee-da-dum. Dum-da-da-dee-dum. Dee-dum," echoed the voice of a woman standing in front of a bathroom mirror.

She reached up and wiped her hands upon a towel, then turned to her reflection and straightened out her auburn-streaked dark brown hair. It was pulled back out of her face by a thick, brown headband, but it fell loosely down the back and upper sides of her head. She admired her attire; a dark green shirt with quarter-length sleeves, and a black skirt that hung down to her knees. She normally didn't dress like this unless it was for such things as meetings or special events.

But today she had a meeting with her superior. She was to be given a new assignment, though she didn't know where. All she knew was that it was to one of the mortal worlds, and she desperately hoped that it wasn't to Earth, again.

The clothes she wore and the business atmosphere of the building in which she was in was greatly influenced by those of Earth. Apparently her people had taken a liking to the way the Earthlings did business, and were not too proud to admit to being influenced by mortals.

"Aegis!" chimed a brown hared woman walking in through the door.

"Anonym! Hi!" Aegis replied.

"Ready for your new assignment?"

Aegis laughed. "Yeah, I just hope that it's not to Earth again. Or Zarkonia. I'm so sick of dealing with that whole situation."

"I think we all are," Anonym giggled, heading into one of the stalls. 

Both women thought back to what was (and still is) referred to as the "Earth/Zarkonia" incident. The people of Zarkonia had discovered a way to travel from one world to another using what they referred to as "space ships." The first inhabited world they came upon was Earth. Being the overly curious creatures that they are, the Zarkonians had begun abducting people from Earth in order to find out more about them.

"But perhaps the council will take pity upon me and give me an assignment more worthy of my skills. After all I've accomplished, and now that my early retirement is set in stone…"

"Don't worry, you're not being sent to Earth or Zarkonia," Anonym interrupted, emerging from the stall and heading over to the sink.

"You know something, don't you?" Aegis asked with a smile.

Anonym merely smirked back, shaking water from her hands. "Well, I _am_ Commander Nilrem's secretary…"

Aegis shook her head. Anonym seemed to always have the desire to share what she knew with anyone and everyone first, even if she knew that they'd find out later. It made her feel important and smart. Although she was very good at keeping her tongue and would never let anything slip if one was not supposed to know yet or at all. But Anonym knew that Aegis could know, and hence wished to share.

"What is it, then?" Aegis persisted.

"I am not at liberty to say," Anonym replied smoothly, wiping her hands upon a towel.

Aegis let out a sigh and returned to her reflection.

"But one question though, Aegis. Are you familiar with the world known as Spira?"

Aegis froze in her spot. "Spira?"

"Yes, Spira."

"I'm very familiar with it," Aegis turned her head to look at the other woman. "What are you playing at?"

"Oh…nothing. Now come. It's time for you to take orders from your lap dog."

Aegis let out another sigh. Why did people keep referring to him like that?

Anonym hadn't said much, but it was enough for anyone to have guessed that she already knew all the details about Aegis' assignment. Aegis turned and followed her out the door. 

"You should really watch your tongue, Anonym. He's your boss."

"Well, I'm not on a first name bases with him like you are, so, eh," Anonym shrugged.

The two made their way up a couple flights of stairs and down a hallway. Anonym strode through a door and into a large office area filled with desks. She then made her way to the back of the room and knocked on a door.

"Come in!" came a man's voice from behind it.

Anonym opened the door and a peered in. "Sir, Agent Nentik is here to see you."

"Ah," a man with curly gray hair replied, standing up. "Send her in!"

Anonym opened the door wider and stood against it, making room for Aegis to enter. She then exited and closed the door behind her.

"Caleb," Aegis began, but she got cut off.

"Agent Nentik, please have a seat," he said casually, darting his eyes at one of the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. Aegis followed his gaze and discovered, to her surprise, someone sitting there. She had not noticed them when she came in the door, and quickly nodded her understanding. Luckily, this person had been too engrossed in a file sitting upon their lap to have noticed the exchange.

"I do believe you know Agent Clerk Penman from previous assignments, am I correct?" Caleb continued on in his most business-like manner.

The young man sitting in the chair reading over the file looked up at the mention of his name. 

"Ah, Nentik," said Clerk, closing the file and setting it upon the desk so as to be able to stand and shake her hand, "It's good to see you again."

"Like wise, Penman," she replied with a smile, shaking his hand and then taking her seat.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, on to the matters at hand, if you will." spoke Caleb. 

Agent Penman took the file off of the desk and handed it to Aegis. She flipped it open and began to scan over the contents as Commander Nilrem began to explain their mission.

"For this mission, if you choose to except it, you shall be traveling to the world of Spira. Now, Agent Penman I know is not very familiar with this world. But Agent Nentik, I understand you are?"

"I spent some time there studying fiends for my final grade at the academy, sir," Aegis replied.

"Good, good. It is precisely that work that makes you most qualified for this mission, Nentik. Now, the situation we have on our hands here is very delicate. Very delicate indeed."

Aegis scanned over the contents of the file. I held description of the peoples of this world, important historical events and a few random facts that it wouldn't hurt knowing.

"Reports indicate that someone there is illegally using dead energy. There are accusations that whomever it may be has also found a way to release mortems and bring them to that world."

Both Aegis' and Clerk's mouths dropped open.

"Mortems, sir?" Clerk asked.

"I had heard rumors that a few of them were unaccounted for. Does the council think that perhaps this is where they went?" Aegis said.

"That is what you need to find out. This is no more than a re-con mission. Agent Nentik, you shall be our investigator, and Agent Penman, you shall be her contact."

"Now, you are both familiar with the Dream of the Fayth?"

"I've done my research and read up on it, sir," Clerk replied.

"That…isn't that the sort of…alternate world that the fayth created based upon their memories of a city destroyed a thousand years ago, their time?" Aegis wondered.

"Yes. It has been asked that you check up upon that world, too, for it is feared that whomever may be bringing mortems to Spira could possibly find a way to use the inhabitants of the Dream World."

Aegis was bewildered at these words. "Commander, could the souls of those people really be that strong?" 

"Not strong," said Caleb, "But…unique."

"I do suppose they would be quite different from the souls of the people who live in the real world. Especially the dreams that actually did travel from one world to the other."

"Yes. Luckily, though, there were only two of them, one of which is dead."

"But, sir, how could someone possibly be able to get to them? They no longer exist within the real world, they exist within the farplane."

"That, is another matter that needs to be addressed. For now the two of you shall prepare for your mission, and do your research. Don't let that file out of your site, for it contains much of what you need to know. You shall be briefed and given final instructions and classified information at a later date. Any questions?"

Aegis and Clerk both shook their heads.

"Very good, you are dismissed," Caleb concluded, picking up some papers upon his desk and shuffling them.

The two agents rose from the seat, each wished Commander Caleb Nilrem a good day, and then proceeded out through the office door.

Aegis flipped through the folder as she headed down the hallway, barely paying attention to Clerk walking and talking beside her.

"This is odd, indeed. I mean, I've heard about the strange things that happen on Spira, but this…this is going to be the most _unique_ mission I've ever been on."

"You have no idea," Aegis replied absentmindedly.

"I don't, do I, Nentik?"

"I've spent time there, remember? I've always wanted to go back there on a mission. But unfortunately, nothing has ever happened there that really required my talents, so I've never been back."

Clerk laughed. "You really do think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

"I only speak the truth, Penman," she retorted.

"Okay, sorry," he laughed again. Then his tone turned serious. "Why do you suppose the council would be paranoid that someone would get their hands on the people of the dreamworld? I mean, they're in the farplane now, where no one could get to them. At least, not without being caught."

Aegis stopped abruptly, for a thought had just entered her head. "Oh, I do believe it's possible."

"How?"

Aegis paid no attention to his question. "So, I guess my research project on fiends was just a cover, for now. That's not really why they've assigned this mission to me."

"What are you…"

"All I can say for certain at this point is this, Penman," she spoke in a hushed voice, a hint of urgency and uneasiness in her voice, "We can't screw this up. Otherwise, we may all very well be screwed."

Clerk just stood there and blinked at her, unsure of what to say.

********

At around the same time as Aegis and Clerk's conversation, a locker room sat quiet and alone. It was empty of people. A few miscellaneous clothing items sat draped over benches, and there was a slight, high-pitched buzzing noise that one hears when in total silence. 

But silence would not last long. There came the sound of voices from out in the hallway. People were chanting and singing happily. The voices grew louder and louder as the people approached. Then suddenly, the door to the locker room burst open, and in walked a group of about nine people, all soaking wet and dripping upon the floor. Each wore a uniform, which consisted of black pants and a yellow top, and a smile upon their face.

"Let's hear it, let's cheer it, let's hear it for our heroes! Let's hear it for the team from A-East!"

Then a woman with braided hair an unnatural shade of red stopped and posed into various different cheer poses, shouting, "Rah, rah, rah!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone broke into laughter at the sight of her antics. 

"Yeah Missy, shake it!" cheered a man with jet-black hair.

The woman laughed and proceeded to dance a dance that she made up as she went along. 

The door opened again and two men came walking in. One was dressed in black slacks with a loose, yellow collared shirt tucked in. He carried a clipboard and wore a hat upon his head. The other man was very much dressed to impress; he wore black pants and a black jacket with a white shirt on underneath.

"Way to go Abes! This is the kind of stuff that I like to see!" chimed the man dressed in black. 

"What, do we ever show you anything else?" asked a brown hared man taking a towel out of his locker.

"No, fortunately you don't, Culpepper. Nice tackle in the second half, by the way. We might have lost."

"Careful what you say to Danny, there, sir, I think his head's already big enough," said Missy. Danny retorted by whipping his towel at her.

The man in the suit laughed. "Now, where's my star player?"

"Yo, Tidus!" yelled Missy.

"Uh…yeah?" he replied, leaning his head back so as to be able to peer around his locker door.

"There you are!" the man beamed, placing an arm around his shoulder, then frowning and removing it when he realized Tidus was still soaking wet. "That shot you made in overtime, that was beautiful, absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mr. Combs."

"Fred, Fred, call me Fred!"

"Roger," Tidus replied.

"Great job, today, Abes," Mr. Combs continued heading for the door. "I couldn't have asked for a better performance my first season as your owner. Everyone…I'd say a celebration's in order. Your usual victory spot at about nine-ish? I'll buy. See ya then!" and with that, Fred Combs was out the door.

"You know, I think he's a much better owner than our last one, " said Missy.

Then man who had come in with Mr. Combs then stepped forward, clapping his hands. 

"All right, you heard 'im. Great job tonight guys, but don't think I'm going easy on you. Back at practice bright and early Monday morning. Not let's get cleaned up and head outta here, shall we?"

"I hear ya, Coach, I'm ready to party!" said Danny, heading towards the showers. He wasn't fast enough, though.

"Ladies fist!" cried Missy, running in first and closing the door and locking it.

"Hey, Missy! What gives!"

"You're just much too slow, Danny!"

Laughing, the coach walked over towards the middle of the room. "Tidus."

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Come see me in my office before you leave, will ya?"

"What about?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing."

"Great. See you guys later," and with that, he, too, headed out the door.

"What do you suppose he wants?" asked an olive-skinned man standing next to him.

"I dunno, Al" Tidus replied.

"I do," said the man with jet-black hair. "He's probably gonna give you a good kick in the butt for being so damned mopey lately."

"What?"

"It's true man, don't think we haven't noticed," said Al.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," replied Tidus, taking a swig from a water bottle in his locker.

"You are in denial my friend," said the black hared man.

"Right, Don, I'm in denial," Tidus said sarcastically.

Don put his arm around Tidus' shoulder, "But not worries, I know exactly what'll cure you."

"Oh, you do?" Tidus took another swig of water.

"Yes, you need to get laid, my friend."

Tidus nearly spit out his water at these words. "I need to _what_?"

"Yes! Come on! You are the best player on this team, you can take your pick of any chic in the city!"

"Oh, is the famous Don, womanizer extrordinaire, complimenting me?"

"Hey, I'm just being honest. Me, I gotta work at it, but you, you got it."

Tidus laughed. "Right."

"He's right, you know," added Danny. 

"Even I may have to agree," Missy's voice echoed from the shower area.

"Hey, there's Missy, she's free."

This time Missy laughed. "Sorry, I spend way too much time with the lot of you to be able to date either of you. I know what goes on inside your sick little minds."

"Whatever, you guys," Tidus shook his head and turned back to his locker. 

Soon Missy was done in the showers allowing all the guys on the team (which consisted of the other eight) to take their turn. Each got cleaned up and dressed and one by one headed out of the locker room.

"Well, I'd best go see Coach, now. Catch you later," said Tidus.

"Nine o'clock sharp! You'd better be there!" said Missy.

"Yeah, we know where you sleep at night! We'll come abduct you!" added Danny.

"What if I told you I slept naked?" Tidus asked with a smirk.

"Ah, business suit, party suit, birthday suit, they're all the same!" Don yelled back.

"See ya," Tidus waved and walked off. He headed down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to where the offices were kept. The sound of his boots upon the floor echoed as he went.

"Excuse me," came a voice from somewhere behind him.

Tidus turned around to see a woman standing behind him. She had black hair, hazel eyes, and almost unnaturally pale skin. He raised his eyebrows at her and asked, "How'd you get down here?"

The woman didn't answer. She spoke in an overly excited manner. "Oh! I knew it had to be you when I saw you playing blitzball, but my husband told me that there's no way it could have been!"

"What are you talking about?"

The woman continued on. "But, I told him, 'I don't forget faces.' And I new that I just had to come and ask you because I figured that maybe you had gotten stuck here, too, like my husband and I were when our ship was attacked out on the ocean…"

"I don't think you're supposed to be down here."

"…Even though I knew you wouldn't remember me. We were never introduced, I just saw you from afar. I saw all of you, and I made a point remember each and ever one of your faces. Oh, this is a blessing, indeed!"

"Listen, you are not supposed to be down here. Why don't you just head up those stairs, take a left, and exit through the doors," Tidus tried to explain.

"Leave? Why would I leave now! I haven't asked you my question yet!"

"I…have somewhere to be right now. How about you ask me later?" Tidus spoke uneasily. He turned around and began to walk away, slowly at first, wondering where a security guard was when you needed one.

"Oh praise be to Yevon!" the woman said absentmindedly to herself, still sounding overly-excited.

Tidus froze in his spot. He slowly turned around and looked at the woman in awe. "What did you just say?"

"Answer my question first."

"What is it?"

"Are you, or are you not, one of Lady Summoner Yuna's guardians?"

Tidus tried to give an answer, but his voice got stuck in his throat. All he could do was just stand there staring at the woman, wide-eyed and open mouthed.


	3. Chapter 02

**Author's note/disclaimer/whatever:** Okay, apparently I use too many words…well, I apologize for that, but it's my style. I'm a very descriptive writer. It's like what Treebeard says in The Two Towers "We do not say anything unless it deserves taking a very long time to say," or something close to that. (Yeah, you got an LOTR nut here)

All: Oh damn!

Me: -_-

Anywho…if I use too many words for you, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my writing style just so that one person can read it (although I am making a few changes to my style here, but in a very different way and for a very different reason). I appreciate you reading my story, and I thank you for leaving me a nice, polite note (because I do love them ever so much), but, I can't grant your request to use less words, sorry.

So, moving on. I wasn't going to have this event take place yet. I was going to wait a few more chapters, but then I decided that there is an important character in this chapter that it probably wouldn't be wise to wait to bring in, seeing as how I'm going to make her sort of my protagonist. So, I'm bringing her in now. Welcome back to Besaid, folks! And prepare to meet everyone's favorite summoner, Yunie! 

All: ::cheers::

Yuna: Well, it's about damned time, Manda! ::primps herself::

Me: -_- ::sighs:: It ain't easy being a writer…

So yes, on with the story! This chapter was brought to you in part by Evanescence! ^_^ (Well, not really, but I basically listened to their CD nonstop while writing it)

And yeah, you know the drill. Squenix owns FFX, I expect you to know what was pre-existing in the FFX world and what I made up myself. I'm a poor college student, not making any money off this, but instead forfeiting precious homework time just to write it…

************************

"Yuna!"

"Hm?"

"Yuna, help us!"

"Who's there?"

"Please, we need your help!"

"Who's talking to me?"

"We need you again."

"Who are you? What do you need me for?"

"We need you to save them."

"Who?"

"They are everything to us…"

"Who?"

"…and you."

"WHO? Tell me!"

"Our…children…"

With a sharp gasp Yuna sat bolt upright in her bed. She had been dreaming, dreaming a dream that she had dreamt before. It was always the same. The world seemed dark, yet in the distance, all around her, there was a soft, creamish-orange glow. And there were dark figures of people that she could not make out.

At first there had only been one person. They were small, and appeared to be wearing a hood over their head. They talked with an almost child-like voice. But slowly, as the dreams continued, more people began to call to her as well. They each appeared one by one. There were now around ten people in her dreams that she could count. Every night they said the same things.

But this night they had said something else. One of them, one with a woman's voice and what appeared to be long braids, though Yuna couldn't quite tell in the dark, had said something about their "children." She had never heard any mention of children before.

Yuna shivered. She had been sweating profusely and thrown off her covers, but now the chill night air began to nip at her skin. She reached over the side of her bed and pulled up her blankets and covered her legs. The rest of the blanket she squished together into a ball and hugged to her stomach.

"What's..happening…to me?" She dipped her head and buried her face in her arms. "What are these…these dreams?" She then lifted her head back up and looked around. "Who's calling to me?"

There came no answer.

"Who are you? Why must you wake me in the night?"

A cricket chirped somewhere. She ran her right hand through her brown hair to get the strands sticking to her face and neck to un-stick themselves.

With a sigh Yuna threw herself down onto her back, her head sinking into her pillows. She pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled over onto one side. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but sleep would not come. Not this night. 

****************

"Yuna!"

"Uh…wha…?"

There came the sound of a slight chuckle from someone beside her. "Have trouble sleeping last night?"

Yuna shook her head. She had fallen asleep sitting up, and her head had lolled over onto her companion's shoulder.

"Sorry, Lulu," she replied with a laugh and a slight yawn.

"You've been doing that a lot, lately."

"Doing what?"

"Falling asleep during the day, and often in odd places. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Lulu, I'm fine."

Lulu turned her head and faced forward again. Yuna could tell that she hadn't been very convincing.

The two of them were riding upon a small, chocobo driven wagon down a narrow path through a lightly wooded area. Yuna closed her eyes and listened to the 'tump tump tump tump' of the chocobo's feet upon the ground.

"How are your dreams?" Lulu interjected.

Yuna's eyes went wide. "Oh, um…fine, I guess. They're fine."

Lulu shot a quick glance at Yuna. "I see." She then turned her attention back to steering the chocobo.

When Yuna first started to have the dreams, she had gone to Lulu, for she was a black mage, and mages usually knew about such things. But Lulu had been quite stumped as to what Yuna's dreams meant.

"Are you under any unusual stress? Is there something that is bothering you?" she had asked.

"No, nothing," Yuna had replied.

As time went on, and the dreams began to slightly change, Yuna wasn't entirely sure if she should worry Lulu. After all, they were just dreams, and Lulu had more important things to worry about now. She and Wakka had married, and were now expecting a child. Very soon, in fact.

"I've been thinking about what you told me of them," said Lulu.

"Oh?" Yuna asked.

"Perhaps the dark figures in your dreams represent all the people of Spira."

"How so?"

"You are High Summoner now, the first living High Summoner. You have defeated Sin for good, and exposed the Yevon religion for the lie that it was. Many people now look to you for guidance. Many anonymous people whom you will probably never know. That is probably why you can't see them properly in your dreams."

"But I didn't do it all myself. I had lots of help."

"Yes, but since you are the summoner, the people give you all the credit."

Yuna uneasily adjusted her skirt. "Perhaps, but I wish they wouldn't. All my guardians deserve recognition as well. I couldn't have done it without them." The young High Summoner smiled at her former guardian, who in turn smiled back.

"I think we get enough recognition as it is, thank you."

At that moment, three young boys on small, motorized scooters came whizzing down the trail, whooping and hollering as they went. They frightened the chocobo, causing it to let out a loud screech and violently flap its wings. The black mage desperately pulled on the reigns to bring the chocobo under control.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Lulu snapped at the boys.

"Well maybe you should get with the times and not use a chocobo!" one of the boys retorted as they whizzed on pass.

"Did you hear that? I know him. I guess I will be paying his mother a visit."

Yuna covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. 

"It's a sign of the times," she grinned.

Lulu merely surveyed Yuna, then she, too, broke into a small smirk and turned her attention back to steering the chocobo onward.

"I suppose it is."

Yuna gave a sigh. "Every time I see machina, I think of Rikku. I wonder when she'll come and visit? I really miss spending time with her."

Lulu shrugged. "I'm sure sometime, what with all the machina that the Al Bhed are salvaging. And didn't she once say in a letter that she wanted to start a sphere-hunting group?"

"Yes, she's already got another member, and she claims that her and Brother are fixing up some sort of airship for themselves. So, you're probably right. You know how Rikku can be."

The two women continued talking as they rode on. Eventually, the trees thinned out, and the wagon emerged out onto a beach from in between two small cliffs. In the distance, a group of men could be seen near the water, tossing blitzballs back and forth to one another. One of them turned to see the wagon, then quickly spun around to his teammates.

"It looks like lunch time!" he exclaimed.

Another man, tall, muscular, with red hair, also turned. It was Wakka. With a wide grin, he called to the others.

"I think so, too, ya? All right, let's break!"

The wagon came to a stop as every member of the Besaid Aurochs surrounded it. With a smile, Yuna hopped down from her seat and went around to the back. She then unlatched the back of the wagon and swung it down.

"Hey Yuna! What's up?" asked Datto.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing real exciting, except for coming to visit all my boys," she grinned, handing Datto his lunch.

"Oh, this looks beautiful. Thanks, sweetheart!" he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"We got Yuna today! To what do we owe the pleasure?" chimed a rather plump-looking man from beside her.

"Well, Keepa, I decided to take a rare morning off to make you guys lunch. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"As often as you like. Should be every day!" he replied.

"I wish it were," she sighed.

Upon her return to Besaid after the defeat of Sin, Yuna had made it clear that no member of the Aurochs was to address her in the formal way. She considered them all her friends, and wanted them to treat her as an equal.

"Uh…L-lady Y-yuna!" came a small voice from behind her.

Yuna turned around, lunch in hand and a gentle smile upon her face. "Now Shaicoy, what have I said?"

"No formalities," he replied. "Sorry." Shaicoy took his lunch and went off to eat it with the rest.

Yuna chuckled quietly to herself. Shaicoy was a shy young boy, but a great blitzer. He was the newest member of the team, and he was also quite taken with the Lady Summoner.

She passed out lunch to the rest of the team. Wakka hopped up onto the seat of the wagon with his wife and gave her a quick kiss. 

"How you doin'? I see you managed to drag Yuna along today."

"I'm afraid that it had nothing to do with me. She needed to come down here anyway. She's expecting a visit from Isaaru and Dona. They're coming in on the S.S. Liki at one o'clock."

"It's almost one now," Wakka said, standing up in the wagon and scanning the ocean. Sure enough, off in the distance, a ship could be seen.

Wakka sat back down with a sigh. "She's way too young to be so busy, ya?"

"I hope you guys aren't talking about me," came Yuna's voice from at his feet.

"Lulu was just tellin' me how Isaaru and Dona were comin' in on the S. S. Liki. That's all," Wakka replied innocently.

Yuna laughed. "Yeah, Dona wrote to me a few weeks ago. She said they had something urgent that they both needed to talk to me about. Never stated what, though."

They all continued eating their lunch as the S.S. Liki sailed closer and closer to the island. Sure enough, right at one o'clock, it finally docked. Yuna bid farewell to her friends and made her way to the dock to greet her fellow summoners.

"Lady High Summoner Yuna," each said with a bow when they exited the ship.

"Summoner Lord Isaaru, Lady Summoner Dona," Yuna replied with a bow in turn.

"It is very good to see you again," said Isaaru.

"That it is," added Dona.

"Likewise. I've made accommodations for you at the Crusader's headquarters. Will you be staying here long?" the High Summoner asked.

"As long as we need to," Dona replied.

"I have a wagon on the beach you can place your things in and ride back to the village on."

"Thank you, Lady Yuna," came Isaaru.

Yuna called to Lulu, who then proceeded to steer the wagon over to where they were standing.

Isaaru had brought his brothers and guardians, Pacce and Maroda, with him, while Dona brought her guardian (and now husband), Barthello. Each helped carry luggage off of the ship and load it onto the wagon. When that had been done, they climbed aboard and proceeded along the path through the woods towards Besaid village. Pacce took Yuna's place up front with Lulu so that Yuna could discuss matters with Isaaru and Dona in the back, but also because Pacce ever so loved chocobos.

"So, what is it that is so important that you would come all the way to Besaid just to talk with me?" Yuna asked.

"That…is something that we feel should be addressed in private," answered Dona.

"All right, then. We can discuss it at my house. But in the mean time, what news do you bring of the outside world? I always have people constantly coming to me and giving me mixed comments all the time. It would be nice to hear about things from a peer."

"Peer?" asked Barthello.

"Well, we are each a summoner and their guardians, no more, no less. Let us talk as friends, and that means no formalities," the high summoner explained.

Dona smiled. "You are just as I remember. I'm actually glad that being high summoner hasn't changed you. I was afraid that it might have, since we haven't run into each other since..."

"My guardian's and I defeated Sin?"

"Yes. Either way, I agree. No formalities should be needed."

"I agree as well," nodded Isaaru.

"Well, Lady Yuna, I can say that there is definitely a lot of competition going on between all of the political groups that have popped up. Some would do almost anything to come out on top. Isaaru, Pacce, and I, have been approached by the Youth League many times," Maroda spoke, forgetting not to add a formality.

"Yes, I'm actually greatly considering joining them. Though the head of New Yevon has approached me as well. He seems to think having a summoner join his cause will aid him greatly," Isaaru added.

"Yes, I know how that is. Both groups have approached me numerous times. And the People's Republic. But I've decided not to side with any group. I need to stay neutral," said Yuna.

"Yes. Many other summoners that I have come across are following your lead. Everyone is very wary of any group trying to gain power. I think we've all learned our lesson," said Isaaru.

"All this political business is just too much for me to worry about. It makes my head spin. As both a summoner and a wife I have so much more to worry about then people running back and forth trying to…manipulate everyone's minds," said Dona.

"And what's worse is that the son of the head of New Yevon says he wants to marry me! It makes me feel as if I'm swimming past a baited hook," Yuna whined.

"Well, what have you said to him?" asked Dona.

"'No', of course. I hardly even know him! And besides, he only wants to marry me so that he can use my title to help his father gain power. I've learned a lesson regarding that, too."

The people in the wagon continued to talk all the way back to Besaid village. Once they got there, they unloaded their things from the wagon and deposited them in the Crusaders' headquarters, then, leaving Maroda, Pacce, and Barthello behind, made their way over to Yuna's house.

Besaid used to consist of small huts gathered together around the temple there. It was built that way out of fear that anything else would attract Sin. But in the two years since the defeat of Sin, small houses had begun to spring up everywhere. Out of their gratitude, a group of villagers had managed to erect a small, two-story house for Yuna. It had felt far too empty and lonely living there alone, so Yuna had asked Lulu and Wakka to come live with her.

The summoners all came in through the door of the little house. Yuna bade them to make themselves comfortable in the living room while she and Lulu got them beverages. After everyone was settled, drink in hand, they began to discuss what Dona and Isaaru had come to discuss. Lulu excused herself to go knit a sweater for her unborn child out on the porch, for Dona and Isaaru had mentioned that they wanted to conduct this discussion in private.

"I have been served tea by the Lady High Summoner," Isaaru smiled as he took a sip. He was lounging in a deep, cushioned chair with a high back.

Yuna blushed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Oh please, that's just a title that the people of Spira wanted to give me. It's like Dona said before, I'm not any different because of it."

Yuna sat down on the couch next to her fellow Lady Summoner. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Isaaru sat up and placed his tea on a coffee table positioned in the center of the room. "This…will be rather difficult to explain. I have come across other summoners who are experiencing the same thing that Dona and I are experiencing. But all of them were too busy to be able to come to you about it."

"Isaaru and I decided to take it upon ourselves to come to you about it because it is, well, troubling," Dona added.

"What is it?" asked Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, er, Yuna… you haven't been having any strange dreams at all lately, have you?" Isaaru's voice was barely above a whisper when he asked this.

Yuna stared back at him in shock for a few moments then turned to Dona, then stared foreword before she spoke again.

"There are ten people who cry out for help. All though everything around you is glowing, there are shadows covering them, and their faces can not be seen."

"Ten?" Dona interrupted. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued. "I suppose. You did get them all, including Measter Seymour's."

"All of who? What of Measter Seymour's?" Yuna asked.

"We aren't sure, but we think that the people in the dreams may be the fayth who were the aeons. Dona sees only four people, because she only received four of the aeons. I also only see four people, because I only received four of the aeons. Everyone I have talked to has said that they see the same amount of people as aeons they had received," Isaaru explained.

Yuna counted on her fingers and spoke under her breath. "Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahumut, Yojimbo, Cindy, Sandy, Mindy, Anima…"

"Ten aeons, ten people," said Dona.

Yuna looked back and fourth between them. "Are you…are you sure?"

"There's more. Though they stand in the dark, if you look hard enough, you can make out certain features. Like, there is a woman in my dreams. I can tell that she has large, thick, long braids. The fayth in the Macalania temple was a woman with similar braids. Isaaru, though, never received that aeon, and he doesn't see her."

"And I see a child wearing a hood, much like the fayth in the temple of Bevelle. But Dona doesn't see a hooded child, because she never received that aeon."

"The hooded child. When the dreams first started, I only saw him. Then slowly, one by one, the others started to come as well." Yuna whispered.

"Really? For us everyone came at once," Dona whispered in suit.

Yuna sank far back into the couch. She breathed deeply, then let the air out slowly. Then she remembered how she had had a dream just the night before. That dream had been slightly different than the rest.

"Has any of the fayth made any mention to you our anyone else about saving their children?" 

The other two summoners looked at each other, and then both shook their heads.

"No one has mentioned hearing such a thing. Dona and I surely haven't."

"Because just last night I had a dream. It was the same as all the others, except the woman with the braids, the fayth from the Macalania temple, if it is her, mentioned that they needed me to save their children. The fayth all said that they needed me again, because I helped them out before. I sent them to the farplane. I set them free. But now they need me again, to save their children. Their children mean everything to them, and to me…"

"They do? Who are these children? Have you met them?" Dona raised an eyebrow.

A sick feeling began to grow in Yuna's stomach, but she didn't say anything about it. No, she couldn't. She didn't know enough about what she was thinking to tell anyone. She wasn't sure if she was even supposed to tell anyone. She had made up a lie for the whole world to believe.

Isaaru looked worried. "Lady Yuna?"

Yuna decided to play dumb. "I don't have any idea who these children could be, or why I'm the only one to have been told about them. The fayth told me that the children mean everything to both them and me. I was told that they did. I don't understand any of this. Perhaps it's because I'm a High Summoner?"

"I thought you said that was only a title," Dona narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It is, but…we're talking about the fayth here, so, who knows?"

"Well, it's apparent that neither of us has any answers," Isaaru sighed.

"How long do you both plan on staying here?" Yuna asked.

"As long as we need to," Isaaru replied.

"I cleared my schedule. This seems more important than anything else," added Dona.

"Maybe…we should all just think on it. Perhaps we should end this discussion for now. Perhaps tonight we shall all dream again and learn something new." Yuna got up and walked over to a window. She peered out at the village; children could be seen running in the streets on their way home from school. "I need time to think on this. Shall I escort you back to the Crusaders' headquarters?"

Isaaru and Dona both raised their eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry, that was a horribly thought out, rude thing to say," Yuna hung her head as she spoke.

Isaaru smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's all right. You appear to be greatly troubled by these tidings, as we all are. We can return to the Crusaders' headquarters by ourselves, I think. You, though, Lady Yuna, should probably take the rest of the day off and rest."

"Thank you. I haven't been able to sleep much lately."

"Neither have we, Yuna," Dona replied. "Good day."

"Good day, Yuna."

"Good day Dona, Isaaru."

Yuna opened the door for them and let them out. She stood there leaning on the doorframe for a good long while, staring at them as they walked away, but not actually watching them.

All this talk about dreams, and fayth; it stirred up memories. And the children of the fayth? It had to mean the same thing. The fayth apparently needed her to save their children. _Their dreams._

But how? I watched him… The young paramour couldn't bare to finish her thought.

"Yuna?"

Yuna started. She had forgotten that Lulu was sitting out on the porch, knitting.

"Yuna, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Lulu, really."

Yuna turned and went back into the house. She picked the empty teacups up off of the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen where she placed them in the sink. When she came back out into the living room, she found Lulu waddling in through the door and closing it behind her.

"That was a horrible acting job you just did there," Lulu said flatly.

"Lulu…"

"Don't tell me not to worry. Even if I can't be a true guardian anymore because of my…present status," Lulu gestured toward her stomach, "I still think of you as somewhat of a younger sister, and I still feel obligated to protect you." Lulu gave a small laugh. "Maybe it's just my motherly instincts kicking in, but who knows? It doesn't matter anyway."

Yuna gave a small laugh as well, then sat down on the couch. Lulu joined her.

"Lulu…I…I'm not the only summoner having the dreams. Isaaru and Dona and all the other summoners are having them, too. And I…I think…" Yuna's voice broke off.

The expectant mother put her arms around her adopted younger sister.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to."

"I…I just need some time to think about this. I have so many questions, but I'm not sure how to ask them. I need time."

"Then take time. You can take all the time you need."

Yuna sat up and wiped her tears. "I think I'll go take a bath."

"That sounds like a good idea. It'll clear your head."

"I hope it does," Yuna replied in a weak voice. "I have so much in there right now that I don't want."

********************************

****

AN: This chapter was going to be a two-part thing kind of like chapter one, but it took so long to write, so long for me to make it go anywhere, and it's just SO _long_…so I decided to move the event that was to take place at the end of this chapter to the beginning of the next. I think it will work better that way anyway.

So rest assured! My next chapter shall be action-packed (well, I shouldn't make any promises, but it sure as hell won't be as dull as this one was)! The plot shall begin to pick up more, now.

But no promises as to how soon the next chapter will be up. ::rubs wrists:: I'm very busy, and I may have carpel tunnel.

All: ::gasps:: No!

Me: Yes, but I don't know for sure…


End file.
